


Unfair

by SockWantsToDie



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Kissing, One Shot, Running Away, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockWantsToDie/pseuds/SockWantsToDie
Summary: [Izaya Orihara x Reader]Izaya comes to town for a visit! But who is he visiting this time? Or rather, who visits him?





	Unfair

Izaya sprints through the streets, laughter leaving his throat as he just narrowly misses being caught by a vending machine flying in his direction. A loud roar echos through the city around him, a loud roar of his name.

“You need to get better aim, Shizu-chan!” Izaya calls back over his shoulder “You’re starting to disappoint me!”

The loud sound of something large and metal bending in the most unnatural of ways comes off from behind him.

“Then this time,"A voice answers back "I’ll be sure not to miss you, dammed flea!”

Izaya jumps onto the sidewalk a little too excitedly as he continues running. However, just as he passes an alleyway, the sleeve of his fur coat is grabbed, and Izaya is yanked into the dark shade. Yet another vending machine hits the spot he would’ve been sprinting in, and Izaya watches, very amused from where he steadied himself on the wall with his two hands pressed against it in a push-up position.

“In trouble again, Orihara-kun?” A teasing voice whispers into his ear

Izaya turns his attention to your smaller frame, which was against the brick wall, tucked between it and him. The information broker offers a devilish smile as he releases you from the cage he’d made with the arms he’d steadied himself with.

“Ah, [First Name]-chan,” He chimes “Just the person I was looking for.”

He presses his body against yours as he drags a single fingertip down your jawline, watching you carefully as he hunches over.

“I felt a bit lonely back in my office,” He explains “So I figured I’d pay my favorite human a visit.”

You simply smile at him, eyes gleaming with a mischievous twinkle. Your arms wrap around his neck, pulling him further down to your height so that your noses could touch.

“What a coincidence,” You tell him “I felt lonely too, Orihara-kun.”

“Perfect,” He replies, his warm breath touching your lips in the best way as he once again steadied himself on the wall behind you

“Isn’t it, Orihara-kun?”

“And didn’t I tell you that Izaya was just fine?” He teases

“You always do,” You tell him

You stand up on your toes, maneuvering over to his ear. You nibble at the bottom, feeling the goosebumps raise on his neck as you drag your tongue up the edge, blowing lightly on it.

“I-zay-a” You pronounce in a hushed tone, making sure that it was right in his ear

Izaya is quick to push you back against the wall. His lips go to yours in a heated kiss. He wraps both arms around your waist, despite how one makes its way up to your hair, tangling in it. But you do the same as you lightly nip at his bottom lip, only you gently tug at the black locks, earning a soft growl from him. Izaya goes to shed his coat, but not before you slip from his embrace, standing in the light of the alleyway.

“Oops,” You tell him “I slipped.”

Izaya stares at you with pink spread across his cheeks. It was quite clear that he panting though, despite how light it was and his eyes were drooping with lust. You decide to stand there, smiling as you took it all in. His hair was tussled and his coat was slipping down one shoulder just a tad.

“[First Name]-chan,” He begins “That’s not too fair, is it?”

“I don’t think we ever agreed to fair, Orihara-kun.” You reply

You walk over to the sidewalk and cup your hands over your mouth. Izaya has half a mind to ask you what you’re doing before he realizes what it is.

“Shizuo-kun! I found him! He’s over here!” You shout at the top of your lungs

“Izaaayaaaa!” Another long drawn out roar echos through the streets

Izaya gathers himself up and with a small huff, turns on his heels and begins to run once again.


End file.
